


Forbidden Love Between Two Grunts

by Snowflakekitty133



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Forbidden Love, lonashipping, minor fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 07:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15859119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowflakekitty133/pseuds/Snowflakekitty133
Summary: What if Moon and Gladion were a part of Team Magma and Team Aqua? What will happen when the two will have to fight? Will someone die?(sorry not sorry :3)





	Forbidden Love Between Two Grunts

She worked for Team Aqua and he worked for Team Magma. Even though they were in rival teams, they somehow fell for each other. Both refused to accept that they had fallen in love, but eventually, the love became too great for them to deny and they finally accepted it. They both knew that if someone were to find out, they would be punished, but they took that risk. They arranged to meet each other once a week and their meetings continued for the next few years before that one fateful day which changed everything for them.

**MOON'S POV**

We were meeting with each other like normally once every week at a local cafe after our shifts end. I was in my casual clothes instead of the familiar Team Aqua uniform. We met 3 years ago on the exact same day as today so I suppose you could call it an anniversary. We had met in a battle between our two teams and had battled one another. We tied and for some reason, we kept running into each other. Originally he didn't realize at first it was me, but I recognized him because of his chip hair. I don't know if it was fate that led us to be together or just pure coincidence. Even though we were both out of uniform I was scared that some of our co-workers would recognize us, but we took that challenge on bravely.

I arrived at the cafe and noticed he was staring out the window and hadn't noticed me. I smiled slyly before trying to sneak up on him.

"I know you're there." He said right when I was behind him and I pouted in frustration.

"Why can't I get you Gladion?!?" I asked annoyed as he took a sip out of his tea and smirked at me.

"Because you don't have light footsteps." He says teasingly and I smiled angrily.

"What. Was. That...?" I said obviously annoyed before I went and start pulling his cheeks in anger and we continued to bicker. After a minute or two I finally calmed down and sat opposite of him and took a sip of my coffee that was already ordered. I relaxed at the taste of the coffee filling my mouth and continued to sip at it. We both stared out the window with faint smiles watching the sun go down beyond the horizon. I glanced over at Gladion and he did the same and we laughed. We spent the rest of the night at that cafe and he walked me home in the cold, starry night.

"Good night mini edge," I say my personal nickname for him and he flushed, looking away annoyed at that name.

"Oh shut up. Good night." He says quietly before walking away. I closed the door and looked at my apartment.

I was alone

I had no friends at work, my parents are dead, my brother disappeared two years ago, and the only person I can look to is Gladion. A silent tear rolled down my cheek as I started to tear up. Then I heard a meow. I looked down to see Meowth, the only pokemon that used to belong to my mother. I smiled faintly before hunching down and patted its head. It purred in delight and I picked it up before walking to my room. I started to pour out all my emotions to it and it didn't even look up once, but I knew it was listening. After a few minutes of pouring my heart out, I finally went to get ready for bed.

**THE NEXT DAY...**

I slipped into my uniform and had put on makeup earlier to cover any tear stains. I was standing in formation with the other grunts as I awaited for Archie, the leader of Team Aqua. When he finally arrived, I noticed there was something odd. I didn't speak out though, I just stared right at Archie trying to figure out what is different.

"Everyone! Today is the day we get rid of Team Magma!" He yells out in complete excitement and cheers went up. I didn't cheer though. I stared in shock, I couldn't believe what was happening. I realized others gave me a look of slight confusion before I realized what was wrong. I swallowed the lump in my neck before starting to join in the cheering grudgingly. The others looked away and I inwardly sighed in relief. When the cheering finally ended I looked at the ground unsure.

"What am I gonna do if I end up fighting Gladion." I thought to myself.

"We move out NOW!" Archie commands before we started to move.

In a few hours, we were in a desolate area with barely any life. I looked at the scene in slight sadness to see it like this before I heard Archie speak. I turned around to see Maxie in front of Archie and I looked at him in surprise.

"I didn't realize Maxie was here." I murmured to myself. Apparently, a grunt next to me heard and he replied.

"You didn't see him?" He asks and I shook my head and it was his turn to look at me in surprise. I guess he gave up and turned back to the two leaders facing each other. As I watched the two quietly converse, I notice the familiar blond chip hair man I fell in love with. He looked slightly scared and I knew what he was thinking about. Then I heard Archie start to shout. I wasn't sure what he was saying but he was definitely angry. I already knew what was gonna happen and I swallowed anxiously. I looked around to see that most grunts were the same, but I felt alone. I looked to Gladion for reassurance and he nodded at me with a determined gaze and I nodded back with an anxious face.

The battle started without warning and I started to battle with a female team aqua grunt.

The battle continued for the next ten minutes before I was locked in battle with Gladion. We stared at each other unsure and I threw out my pokeball and he did the same. We battled each other before I noticed Archie had taken ahold of a machine Team Magma created and was firing up a beam head to Gladion. My eyes widened in shock before I started to run to Gladion and pushed him out of the way. Time seemed to slow down as I felt the beam pierce my stomach and saw blood splatter everywhere. Time seemed to return to normal as I fell to the ground and coughed up blood. Everyone was staring at me horrified, even Archie and Maxie looked at me in shock.

"MOON!" Gladion's horrendous scream was the last thing I heard before everything went black.

I don't know what happened next but...

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that this was short ^-^


End file.
